Spring the Bounty Hunter
by silverfang9999
Summary: They took Her life from Her. They used Her as a weapon, but failed time and time again. When all hope was lost they came up with a brilliant plan. A plan no one could destroy, they took a child, and filled her up with hate and revenge for one man. They knew she could never love him, they lied and told her it was his fault, his fault her only family member was dead.


They took Her life from Her. They used Her as a weapon, but failed time and time again. When all hope was lost they came up with a brilliant plan. A plan no one could destroy, they took a child, and filled her up with hate and revenge for one man. They knew she could never love him, they lied and told her it was his fault, his fault her only family member was dead. They taught her everything they could, gave her food and shelter, weapons and access to almost anything she would need. She didn't know what her owners looked like, she never did, she always forgot.

Her name was Spring, she would officially be 214 years old in July. It was April and like every other April, people left her alone. Many of the human servants were afraid of her, because the year before she had overheard one of them talking about the event. She shot him dead. Of course in April anyone of high authority was a bit cranky. Right after Spring was born they had found out the man she was to kill had escaped there last attempt.

So Spring confides herself to her room. Not much of a room. The room itself had grey walls. And a simple hospital like bed, but decorating didn't strike her fancy. No, it was her weapon rack, everything from hallucinogenic lipstick to a 4152 Mark Charged Shotgun. Other than being able to kill anyone she wanted on the spot and have the authority to boss them around, she lived just like an ordinary servant, down the grey and dank hall of hallway 34 of sector 2.

This is her story.

The year is 5152. This would make her only about two years old if it wasn't for time travel. She's only back in the time period because she is tracking him. It's been a month since she left her bland hallway. With a gut wrench screech, and a flash of light, Spring finds herself outside an illegal trade station. With that she walks in, not bothered by the aliens whispering business. She walks past the bar and into a private room. In her war boots and jean shorts, she sat down her defensive necklaces making chiming noises.

She slouched in to the leather of the maroon booth, a knock came on the door, "Ma'am," came a gruff voice, "Drinks?" With a smile Spring replied with a yes, saying to bring in the bottle with the glasses. A few minutes later a young girl came in with a tray. Her light green tones contradict her red hair. She set down the liquor and left the room.

With that Spring picked up the bottle and examined it closely. Once she was satisfied she poured to glasses, and with a grin took a small container out of her pocket and slipped a powdery substance into one of them. Just as she slipped the container back in her pocket a man walked in. With a loud thud she placed her feet on to circle table were the glasses sat, "Reverend, please sit, have a drink."

The man sat down and growled lightly, "What is a girl like you having champagne?" Springs mouth twitched, "That's just talk, and you know I'm older than you Reverend Tike." He scoffed and took a sip, and then placing his glass down said, "So, what do you want to know?" Spring jumped up and ripped one of her necklaces, on it was a button and she pressed it. The Reverend froze up and crackled. "Not from you Tikes, you've been dead, but from the Tesalecta." She growled with a smile.

She walked around the table to the door, " So captain, I will warn you, in that champagne was tiny micro bombs, and if I press this button again everyone in the Tesalecta goes," she makes a little gesture, "poof." Even though she couldn't see his face she knew the captain was baring his teeth. "What do you want?" She walked towards him and leaned down so they were eye to eye. "The location of the Doctor."


End file.
